Sam and Dean meet the fangirls
by JeffersonStarship
Summary: A multi chapter fic following Sam and Dean's adventures with some fangirls. Sheer madness ensues!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note**_ - This story is something I wrote quite a while ago, and have decided to cross post it over here. Originally this did start off as one shot, but grew into a much longer story!! Oh, and the fangirl's name mentioned in this story, Sarah is my real name btw, while Denise is a very good friend of mine!

_**Sam and Dean meet the fan girls.**_

I came into our current cheesy motel room, to find my brother Sam, sitting in a corner, leaning over his laptop and grinning his deeply dimpled grin at the glowing screen. Uh-oh. There was always trouble whenever Sam smiled like that... I'd known him long enough now to know the signs.

"C'mon, Sammy. what have you found, now?" I asked with a defeated sigh.

Sam looked up and over at me, still grinning, as he said - "I've found some fan sites all about us! Sounds like we were on some t.v. show called Supernatural and we have lots of fans!"

"Oh, really? Let's have a look! What things are they saying? Anything nice? Who's got the most fans?" I asked, going over to look over his shoulder with interest.

"We're about equal! They think we're cute!" Sam announced, proudly.

"Oh, yeah, click on that one! Sarah Jackson!" I told him, pointing to a link bearing a girl's name.

"She likes you best, man! You, Castiel and some guys called Lincoln Burrows and Paul Kellerman! Know them?" Sam asked, turning innocent eyes onto me.

I shook my head and said - "No! I've never heard of them! Should I have?"

"They're on some show called Prison Break, apparently.," my brother told me, with a little shrug and a shake of his head, which told me that maybe he didn't know them either.

"Wait, Prison Break? They're not, like criminals, are they?" I asked, in horror. "Murderers? Thieves? Or something else entirely?"

"No, Lincoln was innocent of the crime they accused him of. It was - BLOODY HELL - murdering the Vice President's brother!! And this Kellerman guy? Seems like he was some kind of Secret Service agent," Sam told me with a shrug.

"Oh look, they're pretty cute!" I said, when I looked at their pictures on Sarah's home page.

When Sam looked up at me, aghast, I said - "Did I just say that out loud?"

When Sam nodded, I cleared my throat in embarrassment and said - "Moving swiftly on! Look, she likes Metallica, though! She must be alright! She likes...Kirk Hammett! Dude, she rocks! Will you just look at that!"I felt my ears turning red when I saw what she'd been talking about with a fellow fan called Denise, involving me and a pair of panties on my head.

Sam laughed and said - "Panties, Dean?"

"Shut up, Sam! Let's have a look at some of your pages, then!" I said, feeling a little flushed around the collar.

Sam laughed, but acquiesced anyway. The rest of the pages we looked at were pretty similar in tone, but some of the fanfiction they wrote about our escapades? Some of them were pretty mad. Good, but mad. Some were not exactly work safe, but I asked Sam to save them for me anyway. I wanted to read more of those ones!

It did lead me to wonder what half these people were on, even as I made a brief note of Sarah's and Denise's names for future reference. They sounded like my kind of girls!

THE END? OR IS IT?


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two.

I caught Sam looking at his laptop two days later, grinning his head off, once again, and even letting out a few little chuckles at what he was reading.

"Oh, Sammy, now what have you seen?" I groaned, in a mixture of dismay and amusement.

"Denise and Sarah have been posting more comments on their panty club debate. You do remember the panty club debate, don't you, Dean? he asked me, turning that 100 watt, deeply dimpled grin on to me, as though I really had forgotten.

I felt my ears burning in embarrassment, remembering the two ladies, Denise and Sarah, who'd been discussing pantiesand me in the same context the other day. I remembered again the banner that Denise had had, that had sparked off the conversation - a photo that had a photo of me with a pair of knickers on my head and the legend - Member of the Jared Panty club. I also remembered the subsequent conversation afterwards regarding the joining of the Jensen panty club, with Denise and Sarah being the main participants, quickly joined by another girl called Jennifer.

"What are they saying, now?" I groaned, not quite sure I really wanted to know.

"They're going to get a bunch of panties printed up. They're in the process of deciding what text to put on them!" Sam told me, with another chuckle.

"Oh My God, they're not! Text on panties? What on Earth for?" I groaned in horror, yet feeling quite pleased with the compliment.

"They're planning on sending them to you, Dean! They really like you that much - they want to send you their panties!" Sam said, hooting with laughter at what he was telling me.

I'd never had women wanting to send me panties before. I wasn't quite decided on how I should be feeling yet.

I came over to lean over Sam's shoulder once again, to see what they'd been putting this time.

I felt myself grow hot with embarrassment when I saw one suggestion saying - "Grrr!", one saying "I've had a lovely nap!" While Sarah had put - "Welcome form the Supernatural.tv forum! Enjoy your stay!"

I lifted my eyebrows at that and couldn't help but smirk at the implied image that comment inferred.

"You saucy little minx! These sound like very interesting people indeed, Sammy! Sounds like my kind of people! I wonder if Sarah and Denise are up for sharing...! Must pay them a visit to find out!" I told my brother, with my best smile.

"Oh, good, because you'll be getting a big package soon from every single girl on the Supernatural.tv forum. All in pink! Perhaps you could wear them on your head again...!" Sammy told me, with an even larger grin, which seemed impossible, considering how large his grin had been before. "Wish I had girls sending me their panties..."

"Be careful what you wish for, Sammy," I told him. "After all, look what I'm going to get..."

"Wait! You wished for pink women's panties, Dean? And why was this, exactly?" Sam asked me , with an arch lift to his eyebrows.

"Shut up, Sam. People are starting a new thread..." I said, quickly changing the subject, as I pointed to the screen...

To be continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Part Three.**_

I stared at the screen of Sammy's laptop, feeling bleary eyed and tired, after getting up mere minutes beforehand. I was waiting for Sammy to finish in the bathroom and he seemed to be taking ages.

"Yo, Sammy! What's happened? You taken root in there, or what? Get over it, already and come out! I want a shower!" I yelled, but got no answer from my brother.

"Sammy! Come out, bitch!" I yelled, again.

When I still got no answer, I logged into the Supernatural.tv site, as sexystudmuffin, before starting to post a new thread.I chuckled to myself, as I typed in the topic title of "why Sam Winchester wears lacy panties and likes to ride a magical unicorn called Mr Sparkles. Discuss!"

I hit the add topic link and sat back to watch my handiwork.

"This'll get you back, bitch! Hogging the bathroom!" I laughed

.Surprisingly, someone posted straight away, with the comment - "Lacy panties! What colour are they?"

I laughed, before typing - "A lovely hot pink!"

Someone else wrote - "Never mind the panties - what does the unicorn eat?"

"Lollipops and candy canes!" I typed.

"What flavour?" came the next question.

I typed - "The panties or the lollipops?"

The next comment was - "The lollipops, of course!"

"Peppermint!" I replied.

A name I recognized soon popped up on the screen - AmauryTheCat - my new found admirer, Sarah.

"Never mind the food or Sam's panties, what underwear does Dean wear?" she asked.

"I go commando! I mean, Dean goes commando!" I typed.

Another name I recognised xlovingsupernaturalx - my other new found admirer, Denise - typed in - "Dean goes commando? Christmas has come early!"

"Wouldn't mind unwrapping that present..." Sarah typed next.

I laughed at that, even as Sam came back into the room through the main door of the motel room, looking a little shifty.

"Where the hell did you come from, Sammy?" I asked him in amazement. "Weren't you in the bathroom just now?"

"Sneaked out the window, Dean, Had to pick up something," Sam said, flushing a little in embarrassment.

"You sly dog, you! What have you got?" I asked, wondering what my younger brother could possibly be collecting, while sneaking out of bathroom windows at eleven o'clock in the morning.

Sam started to grin, flashing huge dimples at me, seemingly unable to control his laughter. He gave me a large box, which he retrieved from out in the corridor.

"Merry Christmas, Dean!" Sam said, still with that hugely dimpled grin.

"It's not even Christmas. And this isn't quite the package I had in mind for being unwrapped...!" I said. ""It's the middle of July anyway! What's in the box, Sammy?"

Sam shook his head and said - "Just open it, Dean! Do it! Do it! DO EEET!"

I did as he'd asked, opening the box, my mouth hanging open slightly when I saw what was actually inside. I could feel my eyes growing large, and I started to sweat, when I saw the pile of pink panties in there - all saying "Enjoy your stay!" on them. A brief flash later told me that Sam had captured me on his camera bulging eyes and all, before he dashed off in the direction of the laptop.

"Where you going, bitch?" I asked, as I raced after him.

I don't know how Sam managed to do this, but he must have been a contortionist in a past life...He managed to keep me at bay with one freakishly long arm, even as he uploaded the offending photo onto the supernatural.tv website. Above the photo, he typed - "Dean Winchester gets his package out!" He let me go, to dust off his hands in satisfaction, as I watched the screen in horror.

"Oh no! I'm finished! No girl is ever gonna fancy me again when they see that unattractive picture! Thanks, Sammy, d'you know what you've just done?" I asked him in disbelief.

"I've helped you, Dean! Look at the comments pouring in!" he said, with a pleased smirk.

I leant closer to the screen, only to see various comments such as "Look at the size of that package!" and "I wouldn't mind him opening my box!" come pouring in. I had to give Sam a hug for that. Looked like he helped me out after all.

Now I was starting to feel a little guilty about the thread I'd posted earlier...

Almost...

To be continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

_**PART FOUR**_

I was just coming out of the shower when I heard Sam's voice coming from the main room. It sounded like he was swearing. Once dressed, I came out of the room to find my brother sitting there looking far too innocent to be up to any good.

"What's up Sammy? What are you up to?" I asked him, suspiciously.

I knew that look. Sam only looked that innocent when he was being really bad. I'd seen him give that same puppy dog look to Dad too many times before.

"Nothing, Dean," he said, his gaze shifting to his laptop guiltily.

Ah-ha! So he had done something...! He wouldn't have looked at his lap top that way if he wasn't up to something.

"What are you up to, Sammy?" I asked him again, striding over to peer over his shoulder at the laptop.

This was getting a regular occurrence lately. It seemed I spent as much time peering over my brother's shoulder as hunting nowadays.

"I saw what you put, you know," Sam told me, icily.

"What?" I asked, guiltily, yet still trying for manly innocence.

"Mr Sparkles ring a bell?" Sammy asked, with a sniff.

"Ah. Mr Sparkles. You saw it!" I said, guiltily.

"No crap I saw it," Sam told me, with a pout as he crossed his arms moodily. "Now that wasn't very nice. You could have at least called him something more macho - like - Rambo, or something. Mr Sparkles, indeed. I mean, honestly, Dean! What were you thinking of?"

I looked at him in disbelief, wondering if I'd really heard that right.

"Rambo the Magical Unicorn?" I repeated slowly.

I saw Sam's shoulders shaking and I groaned out loud. My brother had done something, I could tell.

"Sammy, what have you done? Let me see..." I said, as I pulled the laptop out of Sam's reach.

On the screen glowed a new topic, headed - Dean Winchester - a theory. Below read - "I have a theory Dean likes to dress up as a superhero when he's alone in the bathroom. Which superhero is Dean Winchester? I have a theory it might be WonderWoman. I've seen the hot pants... Discuss..."

I noticed Denise had written - I'd like to think Dean dresses as Batman. Imagine what he'd look like dressed in black leather.

Someone else had written - I'd like to see him dressed as Spidey. He'd look cute.

Then came a conversation between Sarah and Denise which involved having flings with Wolverine (watch out for him - he's bit of a biter and the claws get in the way), Spiderman (I wonder what he does with all the webbing when he's off duty) and Guitar Hero and Lawnmower Man being neighbours... I had to smile at that - what had initially been a ploy on Sammy's part to embarrass me for the pink panty thread had turned into another massively huge favour. Seemed like the idea of me as a superhero seemed like a popular idea...

"See, they think I'm like a super-hero, Sammy! I knew I was something special..." I said, with a grin at my younger brother. "You ought to take some tips from me, little brother!"

"Not so little, Dean! I'm bigger than you!" Sam pouted.

"Oh, Sammy, I don't think so!" I told him, pointedly.

Sam just looked at me, bemused, until I shook my head at him laughingly.

"I think I've got something to help you out..." I said, as I started tapping at the keyboard once again.

"Dean, what are you going to do?" Sam asked, still with that look of puppy dog confusion on his face.

"Just wait and see, Sammy," I told him, with a pleased little chuckle at my idea...

To be continued ..


	5. Chapter 5

**_PART FIVE_**

I looked up at Sam over the top of his laptop, smiling hugely at my younger brother, who was just coming out of the shower, still slightly damp and wearing a towel knotted around his middle.

He stopped in the middle of the room, before he said - "What is it, Dean? I'm not liking the way you're smiling at me! You haven't told people I've taken to riding Rambo the Magical Unicorn's sister, have you?"

"Oh, Loretta? You know her? How well do you know Loretta, exactly?" I asked, eyes narrowing at Sam, as he blushed to the tips of his ears at my comment.

"Quite well, I take it!" I continued, a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth, enjoying teasing my baby brother.

"Deeeean!" Sammy whined, sounding like his six year old self again, giving me the familiar puppy dog eyes and the pout I'd become accustomed to over the years.

I took pity on him then, for once, feeling a bit rotten - this time - for winding him up.

"Get dressed, Sammy. You've just been sold on eBay!" I said, before laughing at the horrified look on his face.

"I - what? I've been what?" he stuttered, staring at me slack mouthed, puppy dog eyes coming into play again.

"I told you I'd help you out, didn't I? I thought I'd give you a helping hand with the ladies, and sell you to the highest bidder in eBay!" I said to him, enjoying the look of abstract horror on my younger brother's face. "You've gotta embrace the new age of technology, Sammy! Now then, I won't tell you again, Sammy, get dressed!"

"Oh, God, Dean, you've really done it this time! I'd rather take my chances with Loretta the Magical Unicorn, and any sisters she might have!" Sam groaned, covering his eyes as I grinned even wider. "How much did I go for, Dean? Can you tell me that at least?"

"2 dollars and 40 cents!" I told him, proudly.

"2 dollars and... Is that all I'm worth? I've got to be worth more than that..." Sam sputtered in annoyance.

"Apparently, the girl who won you, sarahh9445, is our old friend, AmauryTheCat, aka Sarah, as in Sarah and Denise Sarah!" I told him.

"But they like you, Dean! Why were they bidding on me?" he asked. "What the hell am I going to get out of it?"

"Oh, so you're interested now? Well, they have a few friends who are Sammy fans. One in particular is called Whitney. She's Canadian and is absolutely nuts on you!" I told him with a grin. "I just told Sarah and Denise that they got me free when they bought you! Buy one Winchester, get the other free! Now get dressed. I'm not telling you again and quickly, as I want to keep up my 100 positive feedback rating. Although, perhaps if you went as you were now, I'd definitely get my positive feedback. No one could resist that body of yours!"

"I'm getting dressed!" Sam said, firmly.

"Ahh, you can always wear the towel later. I'll load the car up while you're dressing yourself. Then we'll be on our way," I said, before sending Sammy to get some clothes on.

I'm not entirely sure, but I'm sure I heard Sammy mutter something about - fancy selling your own brother on eBay. I had to laugh before going to load up the Impala, thinking that you really did get some bargains for your money on eBay.

It didn't take Sammy very long at all to join me, before we hit the road to be on our way...

to be continued ...


	6. Chapter 6

PART SIX.

"What? You want me to tell her I'm a - WHAT?!" Sam asked me in horror.

"That you're a panty salesman, Sam!" I told him with a grin. "She'll like you for that!"

"She'll report me to the cops, Dean," Sam said to me, unamused. "Why can't you be normal? Dirty Perv!"

"That's it, Sammy! Tell her you're from Dirty Pervs Anonymous! She'll let you in in no time!" I laughingly said.

Really, it was fun to wind my brother up sometimes, just for the look of sheer unaldulterated horror, even enbarrassment on his face.

"No, you freaking tell her you're from Dirty Pervs Anonymous! She's more likely to believe you!" Sam retorted, with a snort.

"Like you're so angelic!" I snorted back at him.

"Compared to you, I am!" Sam said back to me.

"Bitch!" I said.

"Jerk!" Sam predictably said, back.

"Dirty Perv!" I said,

"Screw you, Dean!" Sam groused.

"I wish someone would!" I grinned.

"Oh, Dean, sometimes you really are a pain in the ass!" Sam pouted.

"You still love me right?" I asked him, struggling to not let Sammy see me grinning.

"Dean! Shut up or I ain't talking to you no more!" he said.

I nodded at that, confidently, before saying - "You love me!"

"Shut up, we're here. Park up beside that cottage there - the white one with all the trees around it," Sam said, pointing to the cottage in question enthusiastically.

I parked up outside, before stepping out into the road, amazed at how quiet and peaceful it was. All you could hear was birds and cows and horses - nothing else. Sam looked around, a slight smile on his lips, bringing the faintest hint of dimples to his cheeks.

"Now you're enjoying yourself, Sammy!" I told him, with a proud smile.

"It sure is nice here!" Sam said, dreamily.

"C'mon, Sammy, We'd best go knock. She's expecting me," I said, with an impish grin up at my brother.

"Me you mean. I was the one you put up for auction, remember. Jerk!" Sam said, with a disgusted snort.

"Bitch! I was doing you a favour! You wanted a girl, so I put you on eBay!" I said to him, with an expansive shrug.

Sam didn't say anything to that, merely shook his head at me, but it looked as though he had a hell of a lot to say to me, really. I admired the fact that he kept it all back.

"C'mon, Sammy, let's go knock!" I said. "Let's go meet this Sarah chick and her friend Denise!"

Sam grinned at that, before following me up the garden path to knock on the door. There was no immediate answer.

"Dean Winchester, Dirty Perv Recruitment Officer, of The Dirty Pervs Association!" Sam intoned beside me.

I rammed an elbow into his stomach, knocking the woind out of him, before knocking again. There was still no answer.

Then I heard something from inside that sounded suspiciously like a long drawn out scream, a crash, then a long, low - "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"I exhanged a look with my brother, before we both said - "We're going in...!"

to be continued ..


	7. Chapter 7

PART SEVEN...

As one, Sam and I kicked the door down to the cottage, before racing inside where tow ladies were in the kitchen - one was in an obvious swoon on the floor, while the other was standing over her fanning her face with what looked like a Supernatural magazine with my face on, while laughing evilly.

"Did you do that?" Sam asked her, pointing to the lady on the floor.

"No, you did. Or rather he did!" the lady said, pointing to me. "Denise likes you...she wants you as her love slave!"

"WHAT!? Sounds promising!" I said, in surprise.

"So you must be Sarah! You bought me?" Sam said, to Sarah.

"I did, which must mean I must be your master, which means you have to obey every word I say, Sammy! Mwahahahahahahahahahahah!" Sarah said, with a leer at my brother...

It seemed the laughter seemed to bring Denise round, for she groaned, then said - "I had the most wonderful dream! I dreamt that Sam and Dean Winchester ere outside and - AAAAAAARAGH!"

"They're in my kitchen now, babe!" Sarah said to Denise with another of her seemingly endless evil laughs.

I looked over at Sam, a grin tugging at my lips, then said - "I like these two! I like girls who faint at my feet and girls who laugh like lunatics over me! Can we keep 'em, Sammy? Huh? Huh? HUH?"

"You would, Dean!" Sam said, looking unamused.

"Does that make me pokey?" I asked my brother who rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm sorry, Sammy, but my friend Whitney's not here yet. She likes you. You'll have plenty of company in a minute. Just while we keep Dean busy, I mean, company...!" Sarah said, with a laugh. "WTF! Did I just say that out loud? Yes I did! And why am I suddenly speaking in Upper Case Initials?"

I had to laugh at that, and even Sam cracked a smile, dimples touching his cheeks as he did so.

"Whitney, huh? I told you I'd get you a girl on eBay, didn't I?" I told him.

Sam only shook his head at me.

"Do you guys want anything to eat? To drink?" Sarah offered with a big grin at us.

Sam looked as though he was about to refuse, buit Sarah caught his look and said - "Come over to the dark side, Sammy, we have cookies!"

I laughed, as Denise said - "Yeah, cookies of Death! Mwahahah!"

Then Sarah said - "Washed down with a cup of Milk of evil-aaahhhh!"

I looked over at Sam, thinking that they were just like female versions of me, and found Sam looking back at me, looking bemused.

"They're just female versions of you, Dean...! Oh the horror! The agony! Three of you going at it!" Sammy said, aiming for a straight face but his eyes gave him away as to how amused he really was.

"Hehe! Ace!" I said.

"Here ya are...cookies and milk...! They're not evil or deathly...just chocolate..." Sarah said, handing round the goodies.

"Which amounts to the same thing really!" Denise said, with a smile. "But ooh how we love the evil chocolate...! Especially when smeared over a cute...but I shouldn't say that in polite company, should I?"

This last said looking at Sam...I laughed at that, while Sam looked bemused again.

"I told you that you were too angelic...!" I said, to him. "Guess that's why I always get the extra chocolate smeared on me...!"

Both Sarah and Denise laughed at that, while Sarah said - "I'm a hot slut that likes bondage!"

"I BEG YOUR PARDON?" Sam said, ears turning red in embarrassment.

"It's a game we were playing earlier..." Denise said, with a smirk.

"Really?" I asked, with a grin.

"D'you wanna play?" Sarah asked, with a hopeful grin.

Sam only looked flustered, while I laughed, then said - "Hey, I'm up for that. What does it involve or should I already know that?"

"Well..." Denise said, with a leering grin in my direction...

to be continued ...


	8. Chapter 8

PART EIGHT!

"You'd better not get too racy - the moderator's are watching! If this gets any more racier, it'll get put in a different section altogether and the author might get a warning!" Sammy warned ominously.

"Oh, you mean the Adult play pen? Oh we know about that! Been in there - I like it in there!" Sarah said, while Denise laughed and nodded in agreement.

"There's some pretty cool stories in there," she agreed. "There's some great ones about you Dean...fantasies abound in the adult play pen!"

"Oh really? You'll have to show me them!" I told her with a grin.

"Gladly! Now?" she asked, with a brief uplift of her eyebrows.

"Now!" I agreed.

"The moderators...!" Sammy reminded in horror.

"Don't worry, we'll shut the blinds. They'll never know! Sarah, you coming?" I asked Sarah.

"Not yet!" Sarah said, with a grin.

There came a knock at the door, much to my surprise, as I thought we'd already kicked it in.

"I thought we'd already kicked that door in!" I said aloud.

"So did I!" Sammy agreed, before getting up to head over to the door. "I'll get the door!"

"You probably could the way we kicked it in!" I commented, making Denise and Sarah laugh.

"STFU, Dean. And why am I talking in Upper case letters now? I'll get the door while you go do what you have to do...!" Sammy said, in resignation.

"Gladly!" I told him before Sammy disappeared.

SOME TIME LATER...

"Okay we're back, and I am now a love slave..." I said to Sammy, before seeing yet another girl sitting at the kitchen table. "These fangirls are breeding like rabbits...!"

"This is Whitney! She's a Jensen and Jared Lover from Canada!" Sammy said, with a broad grin.

The new fangirl, Whitney, was looking up at Sam, with puppy dog eyes, and I said- "See? You've got a fan! Told you I'd get you a girl on eBay. Say thank you, Dean, you're the best brother you could ever have! Say it or I'll sell you again on eBay and make sure you go to an Alabaman murderer called Teddy this time!"

"What is wrong with you?" Sammy asked, in disgust.

"Say it!" I said.

"Thank you Dean you're the best brother I could ever have, now please don't sell me to a murderer!" Sam gritted out.

There was a brief silence, then Sammy said - "Dean, why have you got handcuff marks on your wrists?"

"I think it's best not to ask!" Denise said, hurriedly, as Sammy gave her a pointed look.

I only smiled at my brother as Whitney suddenly said "Sammy's a slutty girl who looks at Porn 24/7!"

"Oh, sweetheart, I already know that!" I said to her, making everyone laugh again.

"You been playing This Funny as F-ck, Whitney?" Sarah asked the Canadian girl, with a grin.

"What's funny as f-ck?" I asked.

"Well the game is, and it's over at the Metallichicks forum...It's great fun. You have to pick various phrases from three different lists which correspond to the third letter of your first name, the second letter of your last name and your favourite colour, and you end up with a sentence like Sammy's... I'm judging your favourite colour is Blue, if you look at porn 24/7?" Sarah asked Sammy, with a smirk.

"It is and I don't!" Sammy said, looking embarrassed...

"Let's do Dean, now..." Denise said, with a wink up at me.

"Done that!" I said. "Except you meant the game, didn't you?"

Denise only laughed, as Whitney reeled off the matching phrase from the list on the computer screen in front of her.

"Dean, you're a beautiful boy - what's your favourite colour, Dean?" she asked, looking up at me, with an expectant smile.

"Green, and thank you for thinking I'm a beautiful boy!" I said, with a smile back.

She laughed, then said "Okay, you're a beautiful boy who will do anything for sex!"

Sammy stifled a laugh behind his hand and shared a little nudge with Whitney.

"And what does that make me?" said a voice at the door...

to be continued ...


	9. Chapter 9

PART NINE!

As one we all looked to the door where a very familiar figure indeed was standing, smiling slightly at us all.

Sam stood so suddenly, his chair crashed to the ground with a loud clatter, before saying - "Dad! Where have you been? D'you know how hard it's been trying to get in touch with you? Why won't you answer your phone?"

"Funny I could have sworn John was dead!" Denise murmured loudly.

"I saw him come out of the gates of Hell!! What the hell's he doing here?" Sarah muttered even louder.

Dad answered Sammy as though the two ladies hadn't even said anything.

"My phone? It no longer works, Sammy, because I ate it!" Dad said, his eyes slowly bleeding from the deepest brown to a shade of sickly yellow.

"What the hell's the problem with your eyes, Johnny Boy?" Sarah asked, in horror.

"He's possessed again! I told him not to go out in the rain...he knows he catches viruses easily!" I told Sarah in annoyance over Dad's ignorance.

"Oh really? Ace! For a minute there, I thought he was possessed!" Sarah said absently, as Dad stalked over to look first Sarah, then Denise, than Whitney in the eye.

"You're fangirls - I can tell them a mile off. I've tasted the iron in fangirls' blood!" Dad said, proudly.

"Lovely!" Denise said, unimpressed.

"But I'm not gonna do that to you - I like the look of you guys, - gals - whatever!" Dad said.

"Jolly Good!" Sarah said unimpressed.

"I'm Denise btw! This is Sarah and that's Whitney!" Denise told Dad, as she pointed round at everybody.

"Nice to meet you, Demon John!"

"I don't think it is! You suck monkey Butt, Demon John!" Whitney said to Dad.

Dad looked at Whitney in surprise, then said to Sammy - "Make the fangirl float to you there, psychic boy!"

"I wish he would!" Whitney muttered. "I've got some M&M's that need to be eaten - they're going to waste in my pocket!"

"I'll have some!" I immediately said, as I held my hand out to Whitney.

She smiled at me, then gave me the whole bag...

"Ace!" Sarah said, with a smile. "I likez M&M's!"

"Did you just say likez with a z, Sarah?" Denise asked, in surprise.

"What the hell's going on?" Demon Dad asked.

"Dunno, Demon Dad, but it's been like this all day long!" Sammy told him with a shrug.

"Dean's my love slave!" Denise suddenly announced.

When everyone looked at her, she gave an embarrassed shrug, then said - "Well, I had to contribute to the madness somehow!"

"All I wanted to know was what my result was on the Funny as f-ck game!" Demon Dad said, with a bemused look round at everybody.

"Sarah, you tell him, please! You know more about that game...!" I said to Sarah with a smile and a wink at her.

She smiled and winked back, then said - "Okay Demon John you're a preppy girl who - What's your favourite colour, Demon John?"

"It's orange!" Dad told her.

"Okay, that means you're a preppy girl who likes it in the butt!" Sarah told him with a snigger.

Denise also laughed but merely raised her eyebrows at Dad.

"Re-heh-heally?" She said, suggestively.

"That's not true! I am not a preppy girl!!" Dad said, indignantly.

There was a brief pause, where everyone looked at Dad, then he said - "I shouldn't have just said that, should I?"

"TMI, Demon John!" Denise said. "Or is it?"

"Mwahahahahahahaha!!" Sarah gave one of her deliciously evil laughs.

"Everybody STFU!" Dad said, amidst the laughter, even as his face turned red, clashing horribly with his yellow eyes.

Sammy was watching me eat the M&M's with some interest, then He said - "Dean, can I have a word with you in private? I think I've just had an idea!"

"Saucy!" I said to him.

"Jerk!" Sam replied with a frown.

"Bitch!" I responded with a smile.

"That's my boys!" Dad commented.

"Now what's going on?" Whitney asked...

to be continued ...


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR'S NOTE - Thank you for all the knd reviews and comments. I am so glad that you have been enjoying this story so far. Here is the next chapter - I hope you will enjoy this one also!!

PART TEN...

I followed Sam from the room, out into the extension with a puzzled look on my face.

"What is it, Sammy?" I asked my brother, as he continued to stare at the M&M's Whitney had given me. "If you just wanted an M&M, then why didn't you ask for one in the kitchen? Are you suddenly ashamed of eating candy in front of pretty girls or what?"

"Dean, shut up, I'm being serious! You know Dad's demon Dad again?" Sam asked me.

"Holy crap, and we left him in there with the lay-deez! No knowing what he's doing to them in there...!"" I commented, suddenly genuinely worried for the girls. "I mean he's not himself is he?"

"DEAN!! I'm sure they'll be alright for a few minutes, now please let me tell you what I've got planned! Then we can save the girls from marauding demon dads!" Sam said.

"Okay, so shoot!" I said.

"No. hopefully it won't come to that...I was thinking that those M&M's will help out...!" Sam said, seemingly transfixed by the mulit-coloured candy.

"Wait a minute, Sammy! You're going to shoot Dad with M&M's? I really don't see how that's gonna work, Sam!" I said, doubtfully.

"We're not gonna shoot him with them. We're gonna make him eat them!" Sam told me, with such a look of defiant happiness on his face, I had to smile, despite the fact that I still wasn't following him.

"I'm still not following you, Sammy!" I admitted.

"Dean, come here a minute..." Sam said, motioning me forward.I complied, curious as to what the hell was going on now.

Really, this whole day was just getting wierder and wierder... I came closer to Sammy, leaning in closer still when he motioned me in.

He closed the distance between us, until he was ready to whisper in my ear, then he yelled at the top of his voice - "DEAN!! DAD'S ALLERGIC TO PEANUTS, DEAN!"

"What? I didn't quite catch that because MY DUMB-ASS BROTHER WAS SCREAMING DOWN MY EAR-HOLE!!" I yelled back at him. "Dammit, Sammy, if I wasn't deaf before, I sure am now!"

When I didn't immediately respond to his idea, Sammy's smile lessened, then he said - "Well, it's a good idea isn't it?"

"Yes it is, but I still don't see why shooting Dad with peanuts will make the demon go away..." I told him with a shrug.

"For the third time, Dean, we're not gonna shoot him, with bullets or bloody M&M's! He might be a demon Dad, but he's still, you know, Dad! It's not right to shoot your own Dad!" Sam said, forgetting momentarily that he'd done that at least once already, the last time Dad got possessed. "We're gonna make him eat the damn things...!"

"Ah-ha! Why will this help?" I asked.

"He'll be sick or something won't he? John will take over from the demon because of his damn allergy, and the demon will be forced out from his body! And voila! We get dear old daddy back!" Sam said, with a pleased grin down at me.

"You know, that actually makes some sort of twisted sense, you know!" I said with a nod.

"I know, that's why I said it!" Sammy said proudly.

I laughed then clapped my brother on the arm, nearly spraying the suddenly precious M&M's across the floor.

"One problem though, Samuel! How we gonna make him eat them? Surely the demon will know of Dad's intolerance and refuse to eat them!" I pointed out.

"Well, that's easy. We enlist the help of Sarah and Denise to tie him to the bed and we force him to eat them!" Sam said.

I feigned a shocked expression, then said - "Sammy! Is this my baby brother I see before me? Earlier on you were disgusted by the fact I was Denise's love slave, now you're asking me to get Dad to be both Sarah's and Denise's love slave! You ought to be ashamed of yourself! How very dare you!"

"Well, if it'll work, I'm sure Dad won't mind!" Sam said, with a shrug, but I couldn't mistake the seeds of doubt suddenly planted in his eyes.

"Never mind, Sammy, we'll find a way of explaining to Dad, why he's handcuffed to the bed with two girls leaning over him feeding him chocolates!" I said to Sammy, encouragingly. "It's not like he'll remember anything to tell us different anyway! And what's Whitney gonna be doing, anyway, in this grand plan of yours!! What are we gonna be doing, come to think of it?"

"Whitney will have to do theincatations, while we hold his legs down...he'll be struggling like a stuck pig while he's being force fed peanuts!" Sam told me.

"You really have got this all thought out, haven't you?" I asked him, in admiration.

"See, those years at law school didn't go to waste after all!" Sam said proudly.

"Okay, college boy, send me Sarah and Denise out here, and I'll...explain...the situation to them. You keep an eye on Demon Dad and Whitney...! Make sure Dad doesn't try any funny stuff...!" I told him, with a smile.

Sam sighed then said - "Make it quick, Dean!"

"Might do!" I said, with a grin.

Sam shook his head, but I still caught his smile anyway, as he turned away to head back into the kitchen.

to be continued ...


	11. Chapter 11

PART ELEVEN ... hurrah

"What is Denise doing in there - she sure seems to be taking a long time in tying up Demon Dad!" Sammy said, to me in concern. "I hope he's not hurting her or something ... "

"Close your ears, Sammy!" Whitney said, with a grin, but Sam didn't look amused.

"Can't hear nothing - that's the problem ... " he pouted, with a puppy dog look only he could do that well ...

"WHY?! I don't wanna freaking hear nothing!" I couldn't help but say, garnering a look of disgust from Sam.

"What?" I asked, him.

"Nothing, Dean. I just don't think it was such a good idea to send her in there on her own with Dad while he's possessed ... " Sam said, turning towards the door again, looking truly worried.

"She seemed determined to do it, so I let her! Why not? I think she's more than capable of tying down one man ... " I snorted in derision.

"Like you would know ... Oh, you would, sorry," Sammy said, sarcastically.

"Ooohhh, pink fluffy handbag, Sammy, did I detect Sarcasm then? Are you just jealous or what?" I asked. "I bet Whitney here would tie you down as soon as look at you!"

Whitney laughed, and Sarah said - "I think Whitney wants you to give her a pole dance!"

I had to laugh at that, before I said - "Whitney wants Sammy to give her a pole dance? How ace is that? I'll make him do it!"

"No, not just Sammy - you as well!" Sarah told me, turning large green eyes onto me. "Can I watch?"

"Don't tempt me - no, you've got me tempted!" I told her, with a wink which made Sarah smile. "I'll do it even if Sammy won't. But we've got a demon to vanquish first!"

"Did you just say vanquish, Dean?" Whitney asked, making even Sammy laugh.

Eventually, Denise came out, with a satisfied grin on her face, before she said - "You can go in, guys and gals, I've finished!"

"I just bet you bloody well have!!" Sammy said darkly, glaring down at her.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud, Sam!" I snorted.

"Shut the f--k up!" Sammy said, before walking into the bedroom, where Demon Dad currently was.

"Freaking hell, must be his time of the - what?" I asked, as Sarah nudged me sharply with a laugh.

"I was thinking the same thing!" she said, quietly.

"Why what's he done now?" Denise asked.

"Being Sammy!" I told her.

"Oh, that explains it!" Denise said, absently.

"WILL YOU GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE RIGHT NOW, GUYS!! AND BRING THOSE SODDING M&M's!!" shouted Sammy's voice from inside the bedroom.

We all exchanged looks, but trooped in there anyway, while I sneaked a handful of the little treats while no one was looking.

"You did a good job there, Denise - he's really secure!" I said through a mouthful of M&M's as I took in the sight of Dad strapped down.

He couldn't even move, he was tied up that good. He looked as though he was aslep and having pleasant dreams by the smile on his face...

"I didn't want him getting away ... from ... you ... guys ...!" Denise said, actually blushing a little after she said that and coughing a little.

"Moving swiftly on ... Dean, left leg, Sarah left arm, Denise, Right arm, Whitney doorway with the book!" Sammy said, with almost military precision.

As one, we snapped to it, because suddenly we realized that this really did need to be done, all joking aside...We all got into position, with Denise and Sarah each kneeling hevilyon each of John's arms, despite the fact that they were already secure. No one was taking any chances. Sammy and I leant heavily on Dad's legs, while Whitney started reading the incantation out loud at Sammy's prompt.

Dad's yellow eyes flew open and he started cursing everyone in the room. I half expected the bed to start to shake, and suddenyl to see the appearance of green soup, but none of that happened. All that did happen was the M&M' were poured into Dad's open mouth by Sarah, which Denise forced him to chew somehow, and we all tensed up to wait. A few milliseconds later and the demon was spat from Dad's mouth in a cloud of black smoke, which floated to the ceiling. I stopped tracking it from there, because I was more concerned with Dad at the time.

"Dad, are you alright?" I asked, going to stand by Dad's side.

"What the hell's going on? Why am I tied to a bed? Why can I taste peanuts? I hate peanuts! Why do I feel so strangely happy?" Dad asked, looking round at us all. "Who are these pretty girls with us?"

"Never mind the questions, Dad, I think we suddenly have another problem ..." Sammy said, concern radiating from him like a big cloud of concern.

to be continued ...


	12. Chapter 12

PART TWELVE.....

"Never mind the questions, Dad, I think we suddenly have another problem ....." Sammy said, concern radiating from him like a big cloud of concern.

I looked over at my younger brother in concern, wondering what had attracted his attention this time, before following his gaze to Denise ......

"What?" I asked.

"The Demon ..... it's gone into Denise .... " Sammy said in horror ....

"Oh, crap! When's this day gonna end?" I asked, feeling suddenly very tired indeed. "I wanna go to bed!"

"When you gonna let me outta my bed, exactly?" Dad asked, from where he was still tied to Sarah's bed.

"NOT NOW!" Sammy and I shouted at him, before Dad quietened down, with a disgruntled little grunt.

 I was distracted by Dad, something must have been hapening behind me, for both Sarah and Whitney cried out - "DEAN! LOOK OUT!"

I turned round too late, because everything turned black almost straight away. I came to God knows how long later, I was to discover that I was tied and handcuffed hand and foot to one of Sarah's kitchen chairs.

"Hmmm, Kinky," I murmured to myself. "This is fun, but what's going on, now, exactly? And who the hell am I talking to - there's no one - Oh, Hi, Denise, didn't see you there!"

Denise had materialised from seemingly nowhere, but had probably just appeared from the living room.

"And how's my sleeping beauty, then?" she asked.

"Who, me? Fine!" I said. "Just shooting the breeze here in the kitchen! How are you?"

"Don't get smart. You should be scared. I'm possessed! Why aren't you scared?" she asked.

"Oh sweetheart, I don't do scared! Now have you got a can of coke! I'm parched!" I told her, with a snort.

"What? I don't know! This is not my kitchen! I think Sarah's got some ...... she's always drinking Cola ...... that's why she's so mad ..... " Demon Denise told me, looking genuinely puzzled by this.

"Jolly good, glad to hear it. Now can I have that coke?" I asked her, watching her as she went over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Cola.

"Ooohh! Look! Rock cakes! I'm having one of those!" Denise said, as she pulled one out of the fridge and started chewing on it.

"Aren't you gonna give me one then? That's a bit rude! At least give me one, seeing as you've got me tied up and all...." I said, watching her eat the fruit filled bun hungrily.

"Who's the demon here, Dean? It should be me doping the talking .... " Denise told me.

"You're not though. You're just possessed.... Now CAN I HAVE MY CAKE! I WANT MY CAKE, DAMMIT!" I told her, as she came over to me to help me drink my cola she'd just poured out for me

She then fed me the cake, then said - "I always wanted to feed Dean Winchester .... "

"I think these are home made, you know .... They're delicious!" I said, not taking any notice of her.

"Umm, Dean? Does the word Demon mean anything to you?" Denise asked me.

"Demon? Oh, yes, it's not good for your health!" I told her. "Gives you nasty pimples .... !"

"Ohhh, God!" Demon Denise groaned.

"Nope, but I like to think I'm damn close!" I told her, with a grin. "You can, of course, call me Dean!"

"That's it! This ends now.... I'm ending it!" Denise said, looking down at me with a little frown on her face.......

to be continued ...


	13. Chapter 13

PART THIRTEEN (dun - dun - DUNNNNN!)

Denise said to me - "Why aren't you scared?"

"Who - me? Oh, sweetheart, I'm Dean Winchester .... I don't do scared .... !" I told her, with a snort.

"Well, you should be - I'm a demon!" Denise said, with a frown.

"Well, whoop - de - freaking - do, but you're not! You're just a very nice lady who happens to be possessed by a very nasty demon. Now spit the bugger out, and have done with it!" I told her.

She looked down at me in horror, then said - "You do realize that seeing as you are tied down, and I am not, I am in charge, I am calling the shots here and you are effectively my hostage?"

"Yes, I did realize that, and I was hoping it would lead to sonething else, entirely, but there you go!" I told her, with a big and cheeky grin.

"Maybe later, but I fancy torturing you first!" Demon Denise said.

"Denise! I mean Demon Denise! Leave my brother alone! It's me you want, not Dean! I'm the chosen one by the yellow eyed demon personage!" Sammy said, as he burst in to the kitchen closely followed by Whitney and Sarah.

"About time, Sammy, I was getting bored here!" I said to my brother.

"NOT NOW!" Denise told the others. "Things were starting to get very interesting indeed!"

"Oh, yeah, bugger off, Sammy! I was gonna have some kinkiness, here!" I said, with a pout.

"No! Denise will kill you! Or the Demon will, anyway! You'll end up stuck to the ceiling in gouts of flame! I don't think you'll like that somehow!" Sammy pointed out.

"I'm hot enough already .... " I told him.

"I was gonna say the same thing, actually!" Sarah said. "He makes me feel like I'm pinned to the ceiling in gouts of flame anyway!!!"

Whitney looked pointedly at Sarah who at least coughed in embarrassment.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" she said. "Okay, I had a dream about it the other night .... Dean was ... oh God I'm going!"

With that she left the watched her go, before he said - "Okay. Random! Are you gonna let my brother go or not?"

"No, I've got Dean right where I want him! Why would I let him go exactly?" Denise pointed out.

"She has a point, actually!" I agreed.

"Dean! She's a demon! You're not supposed to agree with her! She's a demon!" Sammy said, in horror.

"You said that twice, Sam!" I commented.

"Unnnnhhhh!" Denise gave a strangled sigh, then she said - "Help!!! Me!!!"

"I think I've got something to help you!" came a different voice form the one we all looked to the doorway to find .......

to be continued


	14. Chapter 14

AUTHOR'S NOTE - Thank you for the reviews!! Here is the next part, although I'm afraid, Dean, like me, continues to be incorrigible!!

Part Fourteen!

As one we all looked at the door .....

"BOBBY! BOBBY SINGER! HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND US!" Sammy said in a yell.

"Don't shout at me, boy! You're lucky I found you at all! My spider senses were tingling! They alerted me to where you were!" Bobby said, with a scowl.

"Spider - You're not Spiderman, Bobby! I hate to break the fact to you that you are not a super hero .... ! I am, on the other hand!" I told him, with a smirk.

"If you're such a super hero, then why are you still tied up, Dean? Why haven't you freed yourself from your bonds?" Bobby pointed out.

"Ah - ha! Maybe it's because I didn't want to!" I said to the older hunter.

"You're not telling me you honestly enjoy being tied - oh no, I forgot who I was talking to! You're Dean Winchester - of course you like being tied up. Really, nothing would surprise me when it comes to you, Dean. Now, Sammy on the other hand .... " Bobby said, casting a dubious eye over at my younger brother.

"What?" Sammy asked innocently. "Don't look at me like that! I ain't done nothing!"

"Exactly!" Bobby told him.

"I'm gonna pretend I know what you mean and nod politely and grin so that I show off my dimples! That usually gets people to leave me alone!" Sammy said, before doing exactly that.

As expected, Bobby left him alone.

"Ummm, I hate to break the news to you guys, but Denise is still possessed, here .... " Whitney rather astutely pointed out.

"So I am! I'd quite forgotten!" Denise said with a grin.

"I think I've got something to help with that!" said a voice from the doorway.

"I know, Bobby, you said already! And you still haven't shown us what you've got!" I told Bobby.

"Oooohhh! Saucy!" Whitney said, as she turned red in embarrassment, turning away from the older hunter.

"Well, it weren't me who said that!" Bobby commented in surprise. "It didn't even sound like me!"

"No, because it was me who said that!" said Dad, from where he stood in the other kitchen doorway, with Sarah right behind him.

"Oh, so you said that!" Sammy said to him. "Are you alright?"

"I have a sore throat thank you. On account of having a whole bag of peanuts forced down it .... !" Dad told him, with a scowl.

"I would say sorry, but it was for your own good! We had to get the bugger out somehow!" Sarah said to him, looking up at the taller man with large eyes, as though she really expected him to blow up or something.

He didn;t at all, even though he did look a bit annoyed , he just smiled kindly down at her.

"I know. Now, we have to worry about saving Denise!" he said.

"I've got a plan for that! I think I might have something!" Bobby said again, loudly.

"I know, you said! And you do do realize you can get medication for whatever it is you have!" I siad to him.

"Dean? Shut up!" Bobby said, with a world weary sigh.

"Okay. I am shutting up now!" I told him.

"Good!" Bobby said.

"Now what have you got to show us?" Denise asked. "I am rather curious as I want to get on with seducing Dean!"

"Wahey!" I said.

"Dean!" Bobby and Dad said.

"What?" I asked.

"Shut UP!" was all the answer I got.

I nodded.

"You said you had something too!" Bobby then said to Dad.

"There's medication for that, too ... okay, I'm shutting up as well!" Sarah said, at Bobby's comment.

The older hunter didn't take any notice.

"Show me yours and I'll show you mine!" Dad said to Bobby.

"What have you got in your pocketses?" Denise said, in a fair imitation of Gollum.

"Come here and I will show you!!!" Bobby told her .......

to be continued ....


	15. Chapter 15

PART FIFTEEN.

"What have you got in your pocketses?" Denise asked, in a fair imitation of Gollum.

Bobby smiled at her before motioning her forward, saying as he did so - "Come here, my love, and I will show you!"

She looked at him suspiciously, before Sarah piped up with - "Don't take sweets from strangers, Denise!"

Dad looked at Sarah with a look of surprise on his face.

"WHAT?" he asked. "Crazy English bird!"

"My mum taught me that when I was five! Never take sweets from strangers .... don't tell me you never taught your sons that?" Sarah asked him.

"No! He merely taught us to shoot the buggers before they came that close!" Sam told her drily.

"Nice one, Sammy! Sorry, Dad!" I said, when Dad gave me a merely shook his head at us.

Sarah then said - "Anyone fancy chocolate? I have some in the cupboard. All this talk of sweets and stuff is making me feel very hungry indeed!"

Dad was the first to agree, followed by Sam, then Whitney, then Denise and myself.

Bobby merely cleared his throat, before he said - "Excuse me!"

No one took any notice, merely watched Sarah as she retrieved the chocolate from the cupboard.

Dad cleared his throat then said - "EXCUSE ME!"

Then he said "OI!"

As one we all looked at him, Sarah mid chew and Dad with his mouth open, and chocolate halfway to his mouth.

Bobby was finally satisfied he had our full attention, he said - "THANK YOOOOOOU! Now then, Denise, are you gonna come here so I can give you my - "

Whitney screamed and turned away, saying - "I'm too young for this!"

Then she bolted from the room, even as Denise walked curiously over to the older hunter to see what he had for her. Bobby never taking his eyes from her face, took something from his pocket, which remained hidden from the rest of us, even from Denise herself, before slinging a full bottle of clear liquid straight into her face.

Denise howled, spewing black clouds from her mouth, before she smacked her lips, and said - "Ooohh, lemons!"

"Lemons? Why lemons? Actually I can smell lemons!" I said, looking over at Bobby with a look of curiosity at the older hunter.

"Bobby? Oh, Bobbeeeeee? What did you just use?" Dad asked Bobby, as he chewed on his mouthful of chocolate, which he'd managed to finally get in his mouth.

"Lemonade. Blessed lemonade to be exact!" Bobby said, with a look of sheer embarrassment on his face, as his cheeks turned pink.

"Lemon - What the - ? Why couldn't you use bloody Holy Water like normal?" Dad asked him, looking aghast.

"I ran out of water, alright? Lemonade is all I had ... well, no, I had some gin, but I drank that while I was blessing the lemonade ... " Bobby admitted, with an embarrassed cough.

"What he means is he was drunk at the time .... "Sam translated, with a smirk.

"And I suppose what you had in your pocket was any better was it, John?" Bobby said, turning accusing eyes onto Dad accusingly. "At least it worked, didn't it?"

When Dad didn't immediately answer, Bobby said - "Well, didn't it?"

"Yes, Bobby it did, but I didn't even have anything in my pocket ... " Dad said, in horror.

"What??? But you said you did .... " Bobby said.

"I thought you was joking ..... I thought you was doing a diversion or something, so I was just helping you out ... " Dad said, his cheeks now turning red in embarrassment.

"And you hunt demons for a living? Are you sure? I've never heard of such a thing in my life! Blessed lemonade and empty diversionary pockets ....... " Denise pointed out. "I dunno what the world is coming to!"

"WELL IT WORKED DIDN'T IT? I saved your ass!" Bobby told her, indignantly.

"True! Hurrah for the Holy Lemonade!" Denise said. "Now I'm feeling decidedly sticky, so if you don't mind, I should like to take a shower .... "

"Can I come?" I immediately asked.

Denise gave me a sunny smile, before she said - "By all means! I wouldn't dream of you not coming!"

"You gonna untie me, because I sure ain't bringing the chair with me, sweetheart!" I told her. "It's gonna get in the way!"

"UUUUNNNNHHHHH!!" Dad groaned, hitting his head against the nearby wall. "I knew it was a bad day to get possessed! It's all gone mad since!"

"Well - I think it's about to get a whole lot worse ..... "Sammy pointed out, eyes large and frightened as he pointed across the room ......

tp be continued .......


	16. Chapter 16

PART SIXTEEN ....

As one we all looked to where Sarah was standing, a large bar of chocolate held outstretched in her hand, large green eyes wide in horror, as the chocolate wriggled in her hands. Dad walked over to her and snatched it out of her hands and threw the bar across the kitchen where, it shattered on the floor, scattering chunks of chocolate flying everywhere.

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL HAPPENED TO MY CHOCOLATE?" Sarah asked, loudly into the silence.

"Didn't you see John just throw it across the kitchen?" Bobby asked her, dubiously.

"That's not what she meant, Bobby!" I told him, irritably. "This coming from the guy who blesses lemonade for a living ... "

"Shut up!" Bobby said, without even looking my way.

"The demon that came from Denise which came from me which came from God knows where went into your chocolate, Sarah!" Dad told her, patiently.

"My freaking chocolate was possessed? Dude, that is so not funny!" Sarah told him, certainly looking unimpressed. "I wanted to eat that chocolate! I was hungry! I was gonna share that!"

"Don't look now but I think that everyone's gonna get a piece of that chocolate in a minute .... " I said, warily, as I eyed the other side of the room.

"What? Dean, what you mean?" Denise asked, in confusion.

"Well, don't look now, but I think the demon is still in that chocolate. It didn't disappear when Dad broke it ... I think it's gonna take a lot more than just breaking it ... " I said, as I tried to wriggle out of my bonds.

Dad turned round, as did Bobby, who both swore loudly, to which I said - "I told you not to look, didn't I?"

Like I'd said, and noticed where no one else had because everybody else but me had their backs turned to the chocolate, the pieces of broken chocolate had started to melt, to run together, to regroup behind them ...

"Where have I seen that before? Was it RoboCop? The effects look similar!" Sammy suddenly asked.

"No, Sam, that was Terminator 2. Robert Patrick as the T1000 .... You're thinking of that, aren't you?" Denise asked, with a slight smile.

"Ohhh, RoboCop, Terminator, doesn't matter ... please can you untie me, so I can help you defeat this freaking chocolate demonic personage ... " I groused.

"Here, let me help you ... " Denise immediately offered, to which I said - "Sweetheart, I thank you. Please remind me to repay you any and every way I can .... !"

"I will ... !" Denise smirked.

"I bet!" Sammy said, with a roll of his eyes.

Denise finished untieing me, and I got up, just as the chocolate finished reforming itself into a towering man, made out of chocolate, grinning evilly at us ... a possessed man made out of chocolate ....

"And how exactly do we get rid of this demon, Dean? Assuming you have an idea seeing as you've finally decided you didn't want to be tied up any more!" Dad asked.

"I do have an idea, but I only hope it works!" I said, with a smile ....

to be continued....


	17. Chapter 17

PART SEVENTEEN

Denise untied me with some reluctance, I noticed, but I winked at her and said - "Later!"

She smiled at that, as the chocolate man advanced on Sarah, chocolatey arms outstretched, dripping melted chocolate on the the kitchen carpet, as she backed away, swearing mightily. Sarah picked up a poker from beside the fireplace and took up a proper fencer's en guarde position, screaming - "EN GUARDE!" - at the top of her voice.

"Sarah, good girl, keep him occupied, I'll take him from behind!" I said, to her, as I backed quietly around my Dad and Bobby.

"DEAN! Must you resort to filth NOW?" Bobby asked me in horror.

"Usually, yes, but I'm not that kind of guy, Bobby! You wish!" I told him, with a grin over my shoulder at the older hunter.

Bobby merely looked to the heavens and said to Dad - "Your son's incorrigible, John!"

"I know. I've known him for nearly thirty years and I still haven't got used to him!" Dad said, but I couldn't mistake the pride in his eyes, as he looked over at me.

I hid a smile at that,, before hissing to Sarah - "Sarah! Sweetheart! Sling us a coal shovel, will ya?"

"EN GUARDE, CHOCCY MAN!!!" Sarah yelled again, as she tipped me a wink and a nod, before thowing me the requested implement.

I returned the nod and the wink, with an added extra of a grin, at which Sarah blushed, before she gave the chocolate man a healthy whack about the head with her poker.

The chocolate man grunted, but still kept coming, chocolate fingers groping ever nearer to Sarah's neck.

"Sarah, be careful!" Denise warned, as the chocolate man started getting a bit too close to her for comfort.

"CHOCCY MAN! GET OUT OF IT!" Sarah warned, poking him quite healthily in the stomach.

"GIVE ME A KISS!" the chocolate man intoned.

"Who, sir? Me, sir? Give you a kiss sir? NO, sir! How very dare you, whatever are you insinuating?" Sarah said, in horror, before whacking him again.

While the chocolate man was otherwise engaged with being beaten up by a 28 year old woman with a poker, I crept up behind him and whacked him over the head with the coal shovel, shattering him into a million pieces, before yelling - "QUICK! EAT THE BUGGER!"

As one, we all dived onto the pile of chocolate shards and began to eat, while Bobby asked - "This was your plan, Dean? To eat him?"

I shrugged, then said - "Sure! Why not? I was hungry .... !"

"I like this plan!" Denise said, looking first at the melted chocolate, then at me.

"Later!" I said, with a grin and a wink, knowing what she had in mind.

All of a sudden, Sarah jumped up and leapt on Sammy, hands locked around my brother's neck, while Dad leapt forward to try and prise her off.

"NOW WHAT'S GOING ON?" I asked, banging my forehead with my palm.

to be continued ..


	18. Chapter 18

PART EIGHTEEN.

I groaned loudly and pulled Sarah off my brother with an effort. For such a small person, she seemed quite strong. Which led me to suspect .....

"She's possessed, isn't she?" I asked, wearily.

"Well, she is DeansDemonBabe, after all ... !" Denise said, with a wink at me.

"Really??" I asked impressed. "Since when? I thought she was AmauryTheCat!"

"She changed her name this afternoon, while you weren't looking. I helped her with the idea for her name!" Denise told me, proudly.

"DeansDemonBabe! I like that! Quite apt at the moment, seeing as she is a demon and I am holding her! YOW!" I said, in surprise "She bit me! Okay, not a bad thing, but sweetheart, can't this wait til later? You can bite me all you want when ... !"

A strangled cough from both Bobby and Dad stopped me from saying anything further, and I at least felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"Pretend I didn't just say that, 'kay?" I asked both nodded, but at least Dad was trying to hide a smile.

"Now then, howzabout we try and get rid of this damn demon from Sarah this time? Jeez, but this is getting old already ... " I said, with a sigh.

"I'm alright by the way!" Sammy told me, suddenly, with a pout and a look of pure puppy dog cuteness in my direction.

"Don't pout, Sammy, you know I do it better than you. The puppy dog look is all you on the other hand ... " I said, making Sammy huff in annoyance.

"Glad you're okay btw, Sammy," Denise said hurriedly.

"BTW? What in God's name does that mean when it's at home?" Bobby asked, looking horrified.

"nvrmnd ... !" Denise said, in distraction as she watched me hold on to Sarah as she struggled. "You do know you show off your muscles when you hold Sarah like that?"

"Why do you think Sarah's so excited?" Sammy said, with a laugh.

"There was me thinking the girl was possessed ... !" Dad said, in amusement.

"Now the problem is ... how do we get the demon out of her, and make sure it doesn't possess anybody else here ... ?" I asked. "It's already gotten to too many of us as it is! It's like a damn virus or something ... ! I feel like I'm in my own personal hell or something ... !"

"hehe!" Denise suddenly sniggered.

"What?" Bobby asked her.

"I think this is a job for Bust Dean Out of Hell Brigade!" Denise anounced, which really made no sense at all.

"WTF?" Sammy asked, finally catching up with all the internet speak.

"It's a thread that's active on the forum. It's a Brigade dedicated to busting Dean out of hell .... !" Denise explained, voice trailing off, as I snorted.

"It does exactly what it says on the tin, then! Where the hell are they when I need them the most? Like right now, right here, today!" I said.

"Never fear because I am here to save the day! I know exactly what to do!" said a new voice at the door, making us all turn to face ......

to be continued .....


	19. Chapter 19

PART NINETEEN.

"Never fear because I am here to save the day! I know exactly what to do!" said a new voice at the door, making us all turn to face ......

"OH .... MY .... GOD!" I said, in awe when I took in the sight of the guy standing at the door, grinning at us. "It's Kirk Hammett! I love Metallica, dude! Your guitar solos are awesome!"

"But what brings you here, Kirk?" Denise asked, with a smile up at the slim curly haired man.

"I am here to save the day .... well, to save Sarah specifically .... I hear she is possessed .... !" he said.

"Who told you?" Bobby asked, suspiciously. "None of us have moved for a while ... how did you know?"

"I was called by Sarah's friend, Kirsty, over at SNTV. She knows how big a fan she is of Metallica, and I hear she's a Kirk girl, so I came to save her!" he said. "Which one's Sarah?"

"KIRK HAMMETT!!!! I LOVE YOOOOOOUUUUU!!!!!!!" Sarah suddenly squealed, proving that the demon inside her didn't possess her entirely. "Am I dreaming, btw! I can swear I can see Kirk Hammett standing in the doorway!"

"Yes, that really is Kirk. He's here to save you!" I said to her patiently.

"WOW! Really? I'm MetalliKirk!" Sarah said, clapping her hands together in glee.

"Now what is she on about?" Dad asked, looking quite confused by her last comment.

"Over at the Metallichicks website - she's MetalliKirk. She had a name change there, too, today." Denise explained patiently.

"While we weren't looking, right?" Bobby asked, with a roll of his eyes.

"That's right!" Denise said, with a wink at the older hunter.

"Oh, so you're MetalliKirk!" Kirk said, to Sarah, looking amused. "I wondered who that was ... !"

"ME ME ME ME ME I'M METALLIKIRK! OH HELP I'M POSSESSED!!!" Sarah said, green eyes turning black again.

"Quick, help her, Kirk! If that's what you're here for!" Dad said to Kirk, giving Kirk a dubious look.

"Never fear, Kirk-y's here!" Kirk said, striking a brave Guitar Hero pose as he flicked his hair out of his face. "What do I do? Exactly?"

"Hold her down, for a start! She'll like that!" Denise said, as she looked at Sarah with a smile.

"And make her drink Holy Water! I think I have a plan, which may just work, which will put an end to all this demonic shenanigans for good. This demon is truly getting on my nerves today. He's like a bad smell - always hanging around!" Sammy said, still clutching his neck, as he eyed Sarah dubiously.

Kirk came forward to sit firmly on Sarah, holding her shoulders down with both hands. He looked like he was enjoying it too much, but at least Sarah was screaming and laughing up at him.

"Kirk's sitting on me ..... !" Sarah laughed. "Don't even think about getting up again!"

"Kirk!!! Here, have a glass ... !" I said, as I handed him a glass of Holy Water, I happened to find in the fridge.

Kirk downed it in one, then said - "This tastes like crap, dude! What the f**k is it?"

"You're not supposed to drink it - that was for Sarah!" Dad told him, taken aback. "I thought you were supposed to be helping her!"

"It's hard work sitting on a pretty lady, you know!" Kirk told him, looking hurt.

"AAAAARGHHH! He called me pretty!" Sarah squealed.

"NEVER MIND! Try again and get it in the right mouth this time!" I said, pouring out another glass of Holy Water.

Kirk took the glass and looked down at Sarah as I looked over at Sammy.

"Whatever you got planned, little brother, you better start doing it ... !" I told him, totally unaware of what he had in mind.....

to be continued ....


	20. Chapter 20

PART TWENTY

"What is your plan, anyway, Sammy?" I asked, as Kirk tried to give Sarah the glass of Holy Water.

She twisted her face away from him and squinched her eyes shut, as she said "No! Do not want!"

"Sarah! Take it! Now be a good girl and drink this for Kirky!" Kirk was saying to Sarah and I had to turn away to laugh.

My laugh was only exacerbated by Denise's following comment.

"I think the traditional thing to do is to offer her a treat, afterwards!" she said.

"A treat? Ah-ha! I've got a right treat for you afterwards, Sarah!" Kirk said, to which Sarah grinned in a leering fashion.

"Yeah, I just bet you have!" she said. "Okay, bring it on, Kirk! Give it to me, baby!"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh!" I couldn't help but say, receiving a bitch slap for my efforts from Sammy.

"What?" I asked, trying for innocence but Sammy wasn't fooled.

"Don't try for innocence with me, Dean, you left that behind years ago!" he said.

"That's what I was gonna say!" Bobby murmured, receiving a clip round the ear from Dad.

"That's my son you're talking about, Bobby!" Dad said.

Bobby just stuck his tongue out at Dad.

"Lovely!" Dad said.

"You still haven't told me what you're gonna do, Sammy!" I said to my brother, even as my brother said to Kirk - "Don't give it to her yet!"

"No, that comes afterwards!" Kirk said, a look of innocence appearing on his face, his large eyes turning larger.

"You know what I meant - the water!" Sammy turned back to me before saying - "I'm gonna make the demon manifest, then send it back to Hell where it came from!"

"We did this before, didn't we?" I asked, remembering the plane and the possessed pilot.

"Oh yeah, I remember that episode! Phantom Traveller!" Denise said.

"Episode?" Sammy asked her in genuine confusion.

"Never mind!" Denise said, hurriedly.

"Whatever, just do it!!" I said, hurriedly. "Kirk, give Sarah the water, dude!"

"Demons? Kill em all!!" Kirk said.

"Ah! Your first album! Cool!" I said. "Put metal up that demon's ass!"

Kirk laughed at that.

"Sarah, drink! You know you want to!" Kirk told the lady he was still sitting on.

She took the drink that Kirk was offering, before Sammy started chanting loudly in Latin.

"Kirk!! Whatever you do, make sure that Sarah stays down! Do not let her get up! And whatever she says, don't listen! Demons tend to lie! Do not trust what she says!" I told continued to chant as Sarah began to thrash on the ground, bawling her head off and trying desperately to get away from Kirk.

"Metallica! I never liked ya! I like the Backstreet Boys! And Kirk, your guitar solos - shame on you!" Sarah yelled up into Kirk's face.

"DO NOT LISTEN! SHE IS LYING!" I yelled at Kirk, as Kirk continued to struggle against holding Sarah continued to chant, eyes growing wide with the strain of shouting over Sarah's cursings against came over to huddle in my arms, eyes growing wide as she looked down on Sarah on the ground.

"WORK IT KIRKY! KEEP HER DOWN!" I encouraged as it looked like Sarah was about to break free from the taller man'sgrasp

Sammy finished his incantations and stood back to watch what happened next ....

to be continued ....


	21. Chapter 21

PART TWENTY-ONE

"WORK IT KIRKY! KEEP HER DOWN!" I encouraged as it looked like Sarah was about to break free from the taller man's grasp.

Sammy finished his incantations and stood back to watch what happened next ....Sarah spewed a large cloud of black smoke out of her mouth, before coughing painfully.

"Oh, man! I have the biggest sore throat in the world! What the hell happened?" she asked, squinting up into the face of Kirk. "Hey, Kirk!"

"Hey, Sarah! You still like the Backstreet Boys?" Kirk asked her.

"Eeeeewww! No way! Why d'you ask that, I ownder?" Sarah replied, looking genuinely puzzled by the question.

"You don't think I'm shameful for my guitar solos?" he asked next.

"WHAT? I love your solos, man!" she repleid.

"What about my ass? You don't still think it's as big as a camel's do you?" Kirk asked, with an amused glint in his eye.

"Huh? She never said that!" Denise murmured up to me.

I only smiled, as Sarah hollered - "No way! You have a very nice ass! Oh, holy hell, I said that out loud didn't I?"

*cough - cough*

"Who said that?" Bobby asked.

"Me! I did!" said a new voice from behind us.

The voice was coming from the ugliest demon you have ever seen, presumably the one called forth from Sarah.

"Dude, you are the ugliest demon I have ever seen!" I exclaimed, in horror.

"Thankies!" the demon said, with an angelic smile, which belied his demonic disposition. "Can I has ice cream naow?"

"NO!" Dad and Bobby chorussed in horror, giving the demon a dubious look between them.

"GRAB HIM!" Sammy yelled suddenly, but Dad and Bobby grabbed Kirk instead of the demon.

"No, not Kirk, the demon!" Sammy said, looking horrifed by their actions.

"JERK!" Dad yelled at Bobby.

"BITCH!" Bobby yelled back.

"Stop stealing our lines!" Sammy and I chorussed, as Dad and Bobby let go of Kirk, instead grabbing the demon.

They looked uncertainly at each other, before turning to Sammy.

"Okay, now what do you want us to do with him?" Bobby asked Sammy.

"I know what I want to do with him, but I think you are going to have a better idea than me!" Dad said, darkly to my brother.

"Well, actually .... " Sammy stuttered, uncertainly. "I was gonna say - Flush him down the toilet!"

"Down the - WHAT?" Dad asked, looking surprised.

"Well, have you got any better ideas?" Sammy asked, as I hid a laugh behind my hand.

"Flush him down the toilet, indeed. Really, I never have heard such a ludicrous thing in my life!" Bobby grumbled. "But it might just work, though. Send him back to the crap he came from!"

"How delightful!" Sarah piped up from where she was still laying beneath Kirk."

Oh, sorry, I'm still sitting on you!" Kirk said, but didn't attempt to get up straight away.

"Don't even think about getting up - I wouldn't dream of it!" Sarah grinned up at grinned back at her, but still didn't move.

"You've gotta let her up - she's gotta show us where the bathroom is! Besides I need a pee!" Bobby commented, looking a little bleary eyed.

Kirk stood then, and gave Sarah a hand up.

"Ow! Cramp!" Sarah said, as she rubbed her leg.

She looked to Bobby, then said - "Anyways, I'll show you to the bathroom!"

She gestured us all after her, leading the way, to the bathroom up the and Dad lugged the demon up there between them, who struggled every step of the way, but Kirk kept jabbing him in the bottom every time he looked as though he was going to turn tail and run back down the stairs again. The demon was left no choice but to go up the stairs, into the bathroom, where Bobby and Dad forced him into the toilet head first, flushing him down the pan.

"Bye!" Bobby said, with a wave. "Now if you don't mind, I should like to go for my pee now and I don't want you lot in here with me!!"

As one we all left, congregating instead in Sarah's bedroom, where Kirk spied her large poster of Metallica hanging on the wall.

"Hey, there we are!" Kirk said, with a grin. "D'you want me to sign it?"

"Okie dokie!" Sarah said, before handing him a pen.

He'd just finished signing it when there came a strange noise from the bathroom, where Bobby still was ...

to be continued ....


	22. Chapter 22

PART TWENTY TWO!

I was the first to reach the bathroom door and I knocked.

"Bobby let me in!" I said before I entered, followed closely by the others.

"There's something wrong with that shower!" Bobby said looking horrified.

"What? No, it's alright! It's just low water pressure!" Sarah said, patting Bobby on his head, well, his hat.

"No, I saw a hand coming out of the plug hole!" Bobby insisted, pointing to the plug hole with a shaking hand and wide eyes.

"Must be that demon trying to claw his way back out again!" Sammy told us.

"Pour some Holy Water down there!" Dad suggested, peering dubiously into the shower.

"Be careful in there!" Denise told him, as Dad leant forward to pour the Holy Wtare down the plug hole.

"I have extra towels!" Sarah said, hopefully looking towards Kirk with large eyes.

Kirk hid a dimpled smile, I noticed, even as a shriek came from out of the plug hole due to the Holy Water being poured down it. The hand disappeared, and the plug hole fell silent.

"Is it gone?" Sarah asked, quietly.

"Yes, finally!" Dad told her, with some relief.

Bobby also looked relieved, before he said - "Good, because the sight of that hand coming out of the plug hole did put the wind up me a tad!"

There was a brief silence, before Dad said, not without some reluctance - "I guess it's time for me to hit the road now! I got me some more demons to kill! Coming Bobby?"

Sarah and Denise exchanged a raised eyebrow look, but said nothing, while Bobby nodded to Dad.

"I think our job here is done, Johnny boy! This house is clean!" he announced.

Dad and Bobby made their goodbyes to Sarah, Denise, Kirk, then Sammy and I, before taking their leave of the cottage.

"Guess that means you will be going also, then guys?" Sarah asked us all, looking disappointed. "Unless you want to stay for the night?"

I looked to Sammy then, before saying - "Yeah, I think we can manage that! It's not like we have to be anywhere important, do we?"

Sammy shook his head, while Sarah looked to Kirk.

"I think I can hide from Metallica for one night!" Kirk replied.

"Good, because I think we have some chocolate still, left over that is begging to be eaten!" Sarah said, with a devious smile and an evil rub of her hands.

"Only eaten, Sarah?" Denise asked her friend, with an arch lift of her eyebrow.

"Well, I think there might be another use for all that spare chocolate!" Sarah agreed, once again looking to Kirk.

"What about me?" Sammy asked, looking a bit miffed.

"Is it safe to come out now?" Whitney asked, as she popped her head out of the bathroom cabinet.

I started in surprise, quite forgetting that Whitney had run off a bit earlier.

"So that's where you've been hiding!" Sarah said, in delight. "I wondered where you'd gone!"

"Don't tell me you were in there while Bobby was - " Sammy commented, looking horrified.

Whitney only blushed, then said - "I never looked, Sam!"

We had to laugh at that, before Sam helped her out of the cupboard, with one large hand.

"Come on let's get that chocolate!" Sarah said, before leading us all out of the bathroom .....

************

The following morning, after a night filled with chocolate induced fun, Sammy and I climbed into my Impala, already having waved goodbye to Kirk, heading back to Metallica HQ.

"The door's always open, if you ever come back this way again!" Sarah said to us regretfully.

"Yeah, I - we'll remember that! Thanks for a lovely time! We really enjoyed ourselves!" I told her meaningfully. "Didn't we Sammy?"

Sammy nodded, with a big, dimpled grin, before he nodded his head.

"Yeah, we did! And thanks again!" he agreed.

There was an awkward silence, before Sarah leant in and gave us both a peck on the cheek, as did Denise.

They both waved goodbye, before we were heading off down the road, the distinctive burble of the Impala guiding us on our way ...

THE END ...

I'm afraid that really is the end, guys! But don't worry, I will be writing more stories soon, mainly one shots from now on, at least for a while. Thank you for reading, and I only hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!!!!


End file.
